My shining star
by Iyagimagine
Summary: Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai seorang Chef dan tinggal bersama sahabatnya dari kecil karena sang ibu sudah meninggal dunia. Namun, akibat dari sesuatu hal membuat hidup Kyungsoo berubah. Membuat Kyungsoo memilih cara yang salah. Bahkan mungkin...Tuhan tidak akan mengampuninya karena menentang kodrat dari sang pencipta. /Kaisoo/Romance,drama/
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Aku selalu menyesal, karena aku terjun didunia ini. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan tuhan atas hal ini. Seperti drama dalam drama. Inilah, kisah hidup Kyungsoo bak dongeng dimulai.

_"Kyungsoo, aku tau kau cocok dengan itu"_

_"Tidak, aku tidak mau ! Apa-apaan kau hah !"_

_"Kau membutuhkan uang kan ? Bagaimana aku membayarmu 5 juta won ?"_

_"Kau serius"_

_"Aku ini mempunyai kekuasaan tertinggi kau harus tau itu"_

_._

_"Apa kau tidak punya hati ? Kau brengsek ! Apa kau tidak tau berbicara lembut terhadap seseorang ?"_

_"Aku berbeda jauh denganmu. Sejauh apapun aku mendekat padamu, kau selalu menjauh"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maafkan aku sudah bertindak bodoh padamu"_

_"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Aku salah menilaimu, tuan bajingan ! Kau sama seperti yang lainnya"_

Hai, inilah pengganti dari Two heart semoga kalian menyukainya. Aku sedikit memberikan bocoran bahwa ini... ADA DEH ! Komen atau aku tidak akan memberikan part 1-nya


	2. Chapter 2

My shining star

.

.

.

1 hwi

.

"Kai, Kai, Kai"

Suara yang menganggungkan sebuah nama dari seseorang itu menggema disebuah stadion.

"Uwaaaa"Teriakan semakin kencang ketika seseorang pemuda turun dari bawah dan naik ke panggung dengan tampannya.

_Bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam_

_Da…Danger_

Sebuah kembang api memeriahkan konser tersebut. Dengan coolnya sosok pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu menuju ke tengah panggung.

_neon cheoljeohae na animyeon jeoldae neoreul mot danghae  
>nan dameul neomgo Bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam<br>cheolbyeokgateun neoui mameul yeoreo Uh__  
><em>

natanal ttaen baramcheoreom sarajil ttaen yeongicheoreom neoui nuneul sogigo

_dagagal ttaen kkochipcheoreom pagodeul ttaen gasicheoreom ne simjangeul norigo_

Danger

_oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame  
>Danger<br>neol humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo_

Stay sonkkeuchi neol ttaragan sungan

_sesangeseo neoman bitna  
>Stay eodumi da samkyeobeorin bam<br>It's my show time_

Danger

_nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke  
>Danger<br>sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo_

nan sinjunghae nae tagiseun ojik hanappuninde

_nan choreul sego Bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam  
>wanbyeokhaetdeon naui sinario Uh<em>

barabol ttaen mirocheoreom jabasseul ttaen moraecheoreom siganeun deo heureugo

_meorissogen angaecheoreom heuteureojin peojeulcheoreom aldagado moreugo_

Danger

_oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame  
>Danger<br>neol humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo_

Stay tumyeonghan ne hamjeong soge nan

_dasi han beon momeul deonjyeo  
>Stay neomani nal bol su inneun bam<br>It's my show time_

Danger

_nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke  
>Danger<br>sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo_

Danger neoneun jeonbu algo isseo

_Oh babe yeah  
>tto nareul umjigyeo jojonghago isseo<br>Oh babe yeah_

*Danger

_oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame  
>Danger<br>neol humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo  
>Danger<br>nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke  
>Danger<br>sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo_

Stay modeun ge ne gyehoek daeroya

_jinsireun ne sone isseo  
>Stay sesangeul da gajindeutan bam<br>It's my show time_

Setelah pemuda itu selesai bernyanyi dengan sedikit gaya ia melemparkan mic-nya dan menangkapnya kembali

"Apa kabar kalian semua ?"

"Huaaaaaaa"Teriakan kembali menggema saat oemuda itu menyapa para fansnya yang memenuhi stadion tersebut.

"Terima kasih, sudah datang ke konser keduaku. Terima kasih, sudah mencintai album saya begitu luar biasa. Saya tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian. Apa kalian masih semangat ! Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pesta kita. It's Kai Showtime"

.

.

.

My shining star

"Cinderella failed"

Cast :

Kai as Kai

DO as Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Genre :

Romance and Drama

*Cerita ini adalah hasil dari karya saya dan tidak mencontek dari siapapun. Cast akan ditambah jika peminat FF ini dibaca banyak orang

.

.

"Pagi bos"Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum ketika melihat bosnya. Bosnya ikut membalas dengan senyumannya.

"Kyungsoo"Gadis yang sama tingginya dengan Kyungsoo itu menengok dari meja kasir. Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas gadis itu.

"Luhan, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar. Aku kan baru saja datang. Kau ini !"Gadis bernama Luhan itu terkekeh. Dan memberika kertas yang bertuliskan pesanan.

"Oke"Katanya sembari memberikan senyuman indahnya.

Kenalkan nama gadis itu Do Kyungsoo. Seorang koki di restoran italia. Ia tinggal bersama Luhan dan kerja bersama Luhan. Keluarganya ? Tidak ada. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah lama meninggal dan kakaknya entah kemana meninggalkan dirinya di Seoul ketika ia berumur 15 tahun. Mengiris hati bukan ? Namun, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyerah. Gadis itu juga tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Ia sosok gadis yang tangguh.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo"Luhan menggandeng bahu sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang sahabatnya itu. "Aku lelah"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk bertanda bahwa ia sama dengan Luhan. Kemudian gadis itu memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang "Kapan nasib kita akan berubah ?"

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan "Aku yakin, nasib kita akan berubah. Ah, aku lupa."Kyungsoo mengeluarkan selembaran dari dalam tasnya "Ini audisi dari agensi Kai. Cobalah"

Luhan menggeleng kan kepalanya "Aku sudah lelah mencoba terus. Dari satu agensi ke satu agensi lainnya."

Ucapan Luhan membuat dirinya mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo "Bodoh, jika kau memang itu cita-citamu kejarlah."

Dan terciptalah ketawaan dari kedua gadis tersebut yang meramaikan jalan itu pada malam hari.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tidak berkutik dengan gadget alat mainnya. Sesekali ia berteriak jika ia kalah dalam permainan itu.

"Ting Tong"

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Kai sebenarnya malas bergerak kearah pintu. Namun, suara pintu itu sangat mengganggu pendengaran Kai. Sehingga, Kai menyerah dan dengan segera ia menghampiri pintu.

Ia memandang malas saat wajah manager nya ada di tv cctv. "Kenapa kau belum siap juga ? Hari ada pemotretan bukan ?"

Kai menghela nafas. Jadwalnya sungguh padat. Maklum saja, ia sedang ada di batas ketenarannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan berdandan natural sebentar"

.

.

.

"neoui ireumeul bureugo  
>neoui soneul jabado doeneun na<br>buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna  
>na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?<br>naui ireumeul bureugo  
>naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo<br>jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna  
>neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?<br>So lucky, my love  
>So lucky to have you<br>So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm"

Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur, terganggu karena suara nyanyian dari sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan tersebut. Kyungsoo turun sambil memandang dari jauh Luhan berusaha untuk menampilkan yang terbaik di audisi esok hari.

"Ah, Kyungsoo kau keganggu dengan suara jelekku ya ? Mianhae"Kyungsoo tentu saja menggeleng. Suara Luhan sama indahnya dengannya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak."Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk bahunya "Ayo, berduet denganku ? Kita ganggu malam tentangga dengan suara merdu kita"

.

"Kyungsoo, aku gugup. Sainganku bagus-bagus"Semangat Luhan langsung luntur mendengar suara mereka yang sedang audisi.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin, kau menang. Ah, Luhan. Aku izin dulu ke toilet yah ?"Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa sedangkan Luhan hanya mendecakkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor ruang audisi tersebut kemudian ia langsung bersembunyi ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"Bukankah itu Kai ?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Kyungsoo sedang bersembunyi dari balik pilar. Kai sibuk menatap lekat-lekat gadis dihadapannya. Tangannya menyentuh bagian sensitive wanita itu. Bagi Kyungsoo sih, wanita itu sepertinya jalang.

"Argh, Kai. Kau kasar"Kai memberikan smirknya ketika gadis itu malah mengerang kegirangan. Tak perlu waktu yang lama Kai menyentuh mulut gadis itu sambil menyentuh beberapa bagian dari tubuh sang gadis.

'Ckrek'

Kai dan gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya ketika mendengar bunyi kamera yang tak lain perbuatan dari Kyungsoo.

'Gawat. Kyungsoo bodoh !'Batinnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyungsoo langsung melarikan diri. Terdengar Kai memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan'ya'. Sesekali, Kyungsoo menengok kea rah belakang. Dan Kai masih mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo pun mengumpat di sebelah sebuah truk yang menurut Kyungsoo cukup aman untuk mengumpat dari kejaran 'si selebritis'.

Benar memang Kyungsoo berhasil kabur dari Kai.

Tapi…..

Sepatunya hilang satu ? Berarti sepatu itu terlepas ketika berlari tadi. Tak mungkin kan, Kyungsoo kembali dan dimakan oleh serigala yang mengincar nyawanya ? Kyungsoo yang malang. Semua karena salahnya ! Kenapa ia begitu peduli dan memotret aksi mesum dari idol papan atas itu ! Menyebalkan ! Bodoh kau Kyungsoo.

.

K

A

I

S

O

O

.

"Aku pulang"

Luhan menutup pintunya. Ia menatap kesal saat Kyungsoo kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Mianhae"Hanya satu kalimat yang Kyungsoo bisa katakan. Bagaimanapun, sungguh ia menyesal.

"Hah, baiklah. Karena, aku sahabar yang baikaku memaafkanmu"Berkat ucapan Luhan Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, sobat"Mengingat sesuatu Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya "Audisi ? Bagaimana dengan audisimu ? Kau akan masuk kedalam babak eliminasi kan?"

"Aku….Aku"Tatapannya sendu. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sedih tapi ternyata "AKU LOLOS, DO KYUNGSOO !"

Kini Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam kaku, karena lagi-lagi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya !, Kenapa kau ekspresimu seperti itu ? Apa kau tidak senang aku lolos ? Teman macam apa kau ?"

"Luhan cubit aku, aku mohon"Kyungsoo meringis saat Luhan benar-benar mencubitnya. "Ya ! Sakit bodoh !"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mencubitmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tidak bermimpi Kyungsoo. A. K. U. L. O. L. O.S" Butuh beberapa detik Kyungsoo mencerna kalimat itu. Dan…

"Wah ! Kau lolos ! Selamat yah !"

.

Luhan sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tiduran dengan begitu banyak pikiran. Tidak. Bohong ! Ia hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi di tempat audisi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphone. Ia melihat sebuah foto mesum yang ia potret tadi. Sungguh, ia masih tak menyangka kenapa ia punya pikiran untuk memotretnya.

"Kau sedang apa ? Tidak tidur ?"Mungkin Luhan terganggu dengan gerakan Kyungsoo akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Selamat tidur"

"Kau menyebalkan, Do Kyungsoo"

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Hai, saya kembali dengan FF ini. Semoga suka. Seperti biasa hapus atau lanjut ? Sedikit ya ? Iya, sama mau buat cerita ini agak fluffy memang. Terinspirasi dari jalan cerita plus nine boys yang enteng banget jalan ceritanya. Nah, saya mau buat seperti itu. Tapi, maaf ya kalo hasilnya malah begini. Besok aku tambah kok :3


End file.
